


Nightmare

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [22]
Category: Glee, How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Connor are neighbors, and they might even be friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline isn't a thing. Neither is location. Just go with it.

Kurt and Blaine are moving into their new apartment, as  _newlyweds,_ to both of their sheer delight. 

It’s their first night in their new apartment, and Blaine’s off buying groceries because they didn’t want their first meal to be take out. Kurt’s pulling in the last of their suitcases when he notices that their neighbor is pacing the hallways looking like he’s about to cry.

And Kurt’s not one for being rude, so he introduces himself, hand out and everything. “Hi, I’m Kurt, your new neighbor and I can’t help but notice that you’re having some kind of break down.” He remarks, hoping his words aren’t too forward.

“Right.” the guy says, looking surprised. “Hey. I’m Connor,” he continues, shaking Kurt’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Connor” Kurt says, with a grin. “And now that we know each other’s name, I think it’s acceptable for you to tell me what’s wrong.”

Connor just stares at him, wonders what kind of person actually  _cares_ about a complete stranger, and he figures, what the hell, his life can’t get any weirder. So he explains, “I must be making a horrible impression, but I cheated on someone special and he hates me now” his voice breaking at the end.

Kurt breathes in for a second, and says, “Before we got married, my husband cheated on me.” He pauses, and continues, “And it took me a while, and I forgave him. Clearly. Just, don’t give up. Be there for your guy, and if it’s meant to happen, it’ll work out.” Kurt expresses.

And Connor realizes that the point of Kurt’s story is optimism and how everything works out, but he can’t help but ask, “You’re married? I’m sorry, but aren’t you like 20 years old?”

“I’m 23 thank you very much.” Kurt answers, smiling.

Maybe it’s the fact that Connor’s ridiculously cynical about relationships, but mostly he thinks the idea of getting married so young is completely insane. And maybe it’s a little rude when he asks but he can’t help it, “Still a little young, don’t you think?”

“Trust me, I’ve been over this a hundred times with  _many_ different people. Maybe it is too young, but I love him and he loves me and this is what we wanted.” Kurt says, sounding much older and wiser than he looks.

“Good for you.” Connor declares, actually meaning it a little. Kurt has this dreamy eyed look on his face, and well, if he’s happy, who the hell is he to try and knock that?

“Thanks. And Connor?” Kurt asks, as Connor turns away to go back into his apartment.

“Yeah?”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Connor states, small smile on face.  

——-

Weeks later, Connor gets home from Oliver’s, it’s late, and they spent the night watching _The Thornbirds,_ of all things. Oliver still doesn’t feel right letting Connor stay overnight, and Connor gets it. He’s just glad that Oliver’s letting him in at all. So he doesn’t push, he goes home and pulls Oliver into a hug before he leaves. Friends hug. It’s fine.

But with Nate’s trial and Annalise getting more and more distant, the fear that Connor tries so very hard to hide in the back of his mind comes creeping forward as he sleeps. He imagines a body awake, coming after him. His car won’t start and he’s stuck, alone and afraid for his life. He feels a phantom grip on his arm before he wakes up screaming.

He takes a second to breathe, acknowledge his surroundings. He’s in his room, safe. He’s fine. He just has to remember to breathe, keep breathing, when he hears a knock on the door.

His heart rate rises again and he walks cautiously towards the door. He sees his neighbor, Kurt in the peephole and he urges himself to look normal when he opens the door.

“Hey, Connor. I heard you screaming, so I just…wanted to make sure you were okay.” Kurt says, awkwardly.

“Um. Thanks, Kurt. This is kind of embarrassing.” Connor replies.

Kurt looks around sheepishly before handing Connor a glass, “I brought you warm milk.”

“Seriously? Warm milk?” Connor asks, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. It always helps me calm down, reminds me of a simpler time.” Kurt mumbles, with no hint of irony. Ohio boy, through and through, Connor thinks.

Connor lets him inside, he’s already awake and the guy brought him  _warm milk._ It’s the least, he can do, really.

They’re making small talk, Kurt doesn’t ask about the nightmare and Connor’s thankful. Maybe Kurt realizes that it’s too much, when they don’t  _quite_ know each other yet.

“How are your boy troubles?” Kurt asks.

And Connor can’t stop the grin that spreads onto his face at the mention of Oliver, “We’re friends.”

Kurt looks ecstatic, and Connor can’t even imagine the way he looks right now, the blush high on his cheeks.

Connor knows that there’s a lot in his life that could go wrong, at the drop of a hat. He has no way of knowing when and how, but it’s possible, and pretty damn likely. But he also knows that between Oliver and Kurt, and begrudgingly, Michaela, that he’s not as alone as he thought he was. 


End file.
